No Title Yet~*~
by Ilana
Summary: An alternate ending for Escaflowne~ one I actually can live with ^^~
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Escaflowne the characters, the places, anything. All I own are my own ideas and my own twisted imagination ^^~  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi quietly lay down on her bed, crying softly, as she had down every day after school since returning to Earth.  
Why can't I just move on? Why can't I get over him, why? Why?   
I want to se him again so bad, to be in his arms again. I never got a chance to really hold him. I miss him so much!  
Hitomi crumpled herself into a little ball, sobbing as passionately as ever. The door opens, and Amano walks in. (yes: I know, he ends up with Yukari in the real thing, but just work with me here! ^^)   
"Hitomi, you're crying again, what's wrong?"  
Hitomi quickly wiped away her tears, and slid up into a sitting position against her wall." Nothing, I, umm, haven't been feeling too well lately." Silence." Anyway, uh, how did you get in?"  
"You gave me a key, remember?" Amano sits himself next to Hitomi, with a sly little smile on his face. "And anyway, about the 'feeling sick' stuff, you and I both know that feeling a little under the weather wouldn't make anyone cry like that." Amano moved in a little closer...  
"Here, maybe I can make you feel a little better..." Amano kissed Hitomi softly.  
Why does this feel wrong? Isn't this what I have been waiting for for so long? Ugh, why do I keep thinking of Van?  
Hitomi squirmed, and pushed herself away from Amano, a little tear falling down hear cheek.  
"Amano, I.." Hitomi choked back sobs.  
"What is it Hitomi, what's wrong?"  
"I, I.." Suddenly, a blue pillar of light appeared around Hitomi. She ascended upwards as Amano watched from below, awed. Hitomi's tears and mysterious white feathers mingled together as Hitomi looked upward, wide eyed.  
I'm finally going back .....  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alright, Alright, I know. It's really short for a whole chapter. It just seemed right to end it there.. Anyway, tell me if you like it, there should be a new chapter soon.  



	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vision of Escaflowne. Not the characters, the story, nothing. All I own are my own ideas~ enjoy^^~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van slowly rose from his bed, wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked outside his window into the night, surprised to see a pillar of blue light not far from his window, much like the one Hitomi had left in those long months ago.  
"Hitomi? Could it really be Hitomi?" Van leapt from his bed, tears of happiness springing from his eyes. He ran out of his room and through the castle hallways until he was outside, running towards the blue light. He shivered, for it was winter and he was still in only the pants he had fallen asleep in, but he did not care. Finally, he would get to see his precious Hitomi again. He ran and ran and ran through the icy wilderness, until he could see Hitomi's heavenly figure descending from above. Not being able to wait any longer, he spread his wings wide and flew upwards until he could hold her warm body in his arms. She too was only in light clothing and was shaking visibly. As Van looked upon her silent face, he could see that she was unconscious.  
  
Hitomi later awoke, with a warm washcloth on her forehead. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was stunned to see Merle's familiar face so close to her own.  
"You're awake, you're awake! Van-sama will be so happy!!" And with that the little cat girl ran from the room on all fours, calling out 'Van-sama!, Van-sama!' to the ears of the entire castle. Hitomi tried to sit up, but soon fell back down. She ached all over, as if she had just been crushed by a rock. She closed her eyes wearily, and lay her head against the soft pillow.  
  
A few minutes later Van strode in, trying to act as kingly and tough as he could. But the sight of Hitomi's pained face turned him back into the lovesick fifteen year old boy he really was. He knelt down beside her bed and put his hands to her face. Merle also walked in with a matching worried expression, but more for Van's sake than Hitomi's.   
"Hitomi, are you all right? Hitomi answer me!" Van stared into her eyes with passionate fury, he did not want to lose her again. After all the pain he'd been going through these past few months without her, he knew he could not let her go so soon.  
"Van?" Hitomi said, dreamlike. His eyes softened.  
" Yes Hitomi, it's me." Van took a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine Van, no need to worry about-" Hitomi slid back down to a sleeping position, stiff and unblinking. Van's eyes came alive with pure terror. Without moving, he began to shout.  
"Merle, quickly! Summon the Mole-man!" Van was at ease with his now old-friend helping Hitomi, though he would have much-preferred Millerna. However, Millerna had returned to Asturia just yesterday after an extended visit to Fanelia, and was too far away to be reached for this situation.  
Soon the Mole-man hobbled in, with an over-exicted merle following right behind him. He felt her forehead, and looked for her pulse. After a short examination, he turned to face Van and Merle. Sitting down and sighing slowly, Van was about to crack in two with anxiousness. After a lot of head scratching and forehead rubbing, the Mole-man cleared his throat -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Is Hitomi okay? Will everything be all right? Will Hitomi and Van ever be able to be together for more than five minutes without one of them fainting or bleeding profusely? Who knows?  
Lol~ I know, bad cliffhanger. But stay tuned~ I should have Chapter 3 up within a few days.  
  
  



	3. Hitomi Awakes

Oh yes, that good old disclaimer. I don't own any part of Escaflowne, the charcters, place, story or anything at   
all. All I own is my own wild (and sometimes twisted) imagination.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, what is it old man!" Van snapped, finally cracking from his worrying  
"She'll be fine." Breathed out the old man, as he hobbled away.  
"What does that mean! What can we do!" Van said frantically, pacing around the room.  
"Van, relax." Comforted Merle, "Just let Hitomi sleep. She'll wake up soon."  
Well," said Van with a pouty expression on his face, as he sunk into the chair beside Hitomi's bed, "alright."  
So for 4 days and and 4 nights never once did Van leave Hitomi's bedside.   
  
Hitomi slowly awoke, taking in her new surrondings. She looked to her left to see Van's face, him staring at her  
passionately.  
"Van..." Hitomi and Van both blushed, and Van looked away.  
"Was I umm.. sleeping for long?"Hitomi said uneasily  
"Yes, you were asleep for four days" Silence  
"So.. umm.. what has happened since I went back to Earth?"  
"Well, I returned to Fanelia to rebuild the castle, and.." and Van and Hitomi continue to make small talk as Merle   
listened outside the door.  
"Uggh!" Merle thought, frustrated."Why do they alwaysh have to act so weird around eachother! They're all lovey  
dovey and sweet on eachother- but only when the other person is unconscious!!!! Why can't they just tell each other  
how they feel?!? Uggh!!!" The last 'ugghh' turned out to be quite vocal, alarming several castle attendents.  
  
By that night, several of Hitomi's former companions had arrived to welcome their friend 'home'. Allen came,  
along with Gadeth from the Crusade Crew. (Celena remained at home, it just seemed that it would prove too   
uncomfortable to have her there). Millerna camed, accompanied by only a lady in waiting, for Dryden was on  
a trading expedition. Even Prince Chid came.  
"Hitomi!!!! How are you!!!!" excalimed Millerna when she arrived. Hitomi's face regained color when she caught sight of  
Millerna, for she looked forward to seeing her companion oce more. They spent quite a few hours alone in Hitomi's  
room discussing 'girl things'.  
When Allen arrived, things were a bit uncomfartable. It was assumed that he and Hitomi would of course spend  
time together, for they also had not seen each other for months. But Van was jealous and Merle was curious, so  
Gadeth ended up having to practically stand guard at Hitomi's doorl, preventing Merle from 'accidentally popping in'   
every five seconds. Van ended up in his room the whole time, worrying about what the two fo them might be  
doing.  
"Oh Van, you are such a worrier."said Merle, "they are just talking, like Hitomi was with Millerna just two minutes ago."  
Merle leaned over and gave him a big lick, and although it did make Van's face turn bright red, it helped with his mood.  
Prince Chid arrived a bit after Allen and spent some time with Hitomi laughing and talking. When Chid and Hitomi were  
called for dinner, they were both in glorious moods.  
Dinner, of course, was an elaborate affair. With all the visitors, a banquet had to be prepared, and of course Hitomi  
needed something to wear, and Allen couldn't find his hair gel, and Merle kept popping up in the kitchen to  
annoy the cooks, and other chaos. But everyone did look beautiful (even if Allen's hair didn't look quite as god like  
as usual ^^) and the meal was delicious. Even after dinner was finished, the whole gang stayed at the table  
talking and laughing'till all hours of the night.  
In fact, they were so preoccupied with the good time they were having, nobody noticed when Van left the table,  
and quietly left the dining room, accompanied by Hitomi of course....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oo hoo hoo, what could those two be doing???? Tune in next week - oh wait, this isn't a soap opera. ^^  
Keep checking for the next chapter, and if you leave ur email when u review  
Oh yeah~ I just reread the chapter, and it's not quite as good as the others @@. Sorry, but this is just a filler,  
don't worry some (hehehehheh) 'good' stuff should start happening soon ^^  



	4. Moonlight Ride

I don't own Escaflowne.. I wish I did.. yada yada yada.   
SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING   
I uh.. sorta forgot about my story ^.^ Ooooops  
And now~ for the passion you never got to seen on your tv!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~  
Hitomi and Van quietly walked out one of the castle's back doors.  
"Shhh." Van said, holding one finger up to Hitomi's lips. "Trust me." He whispered, with a flash of golden light shining down on his mystical eyes (get it.. mystic eyes, the song.. mystical eyes.. hehehe.. oh nevermind). Van took a silk kerchief from his pocket and softly covered Hitomi's eyes. He then gently took her hand, and carefully led her around the castle.  
"Wait here." He whispered once more. Hitomi stood alone, waiting, wondering what Van could be up too. Just as she was beginning to worry, the kerchief fell from her face and before Hitomi stood the most beautiful, magical horse she had ever seen. It was pure white, and seemed to sparkle. Van smiled because even from behind, he could see her amazement.  
"Everything is going perfectly, " he thought. Van and Hitomi climbed on the horse, and Hitomi gripped at Van's waist. They rode on through the forest's of Fanelia romantically, her head resting on his broad shoulders, his hands holding the reins, guiding them through the crystal night.  
Van stopped the iridescent horse in front of a shimmering lake, the mystic moon hanging in the jaded sky. Just then Van snatched a rose from what seemed like thin air, and slid off the horse. He took a short, silent breath and placed the deep red rose in her hair.  
"Perfect.. he thought." He slid his hand behind her head and ever so gently pulled her a little toward him as Hitomi stared awed and speechless. Van took his last breath and kissed her with the passion he had been holding for so many months, finally able to release it with a little extra courage, and a few miracles.  
As the two lovers pulled away from their embrace, Hitomi put her feet to the ground and they held each other, there in the moonlight. Both with tears in their eyes, from the sheer happiness of their strong, and everlasting love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
All I can say is.. Awwwwwwwww 3 how sweet  
Don't worry, more is to come, this is just the beginning ^.^  
  



End file.
